100 Days of AlScor
by Comesailaway27
Summary: This is for the 100 days challenge on Tumblr. I'm going in order... but I'm going slowly xD
1. Day 1

"That's my bed." Albus heard from the doorway. He looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy with his arms crossed, face haughty.

"Does it have your name on it?" Al taunted, used to hearing all about how something magically "belonged" to James anytime he wanted it. He assumed the other boy just wanted the bed next to the enchanted window.

"Yes" Scorpius answered, sounding smug. "It does. Right here, see?" The blonde had approached the bed and was now pointing to a small carved word on the edge of the cherry footboard.

"_Malfoy._ Holy smack. It really does have your name on it! Here dude, you can have it. Sorry." Grabbing the handle, the flustered boy quickly pulled his trunk one bed over. "I guess you already knew where you wanted to sleep. I knew when I thought I'd be upstairs." Albus sat heavily on his new bed, suddenly very tired. He had no idea how he was going to explain his miss-sorting to the rest of his family, regardless of how supportive his father _said_ he'd be.

"Of course I knew. There's never been a Malfoy who wasn't in Slytherin. I'm sorry you don't want to be here, though. I'm Scorpius." The shorter boy stuck out his hand.

"I'm Albus" he replied, hoping up to shake hands with his new friend.

Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Day 2

"I just don't even know what to do with her anymore!" Al fumed, pacing stormily across the 6th year Slytherin dorm. "She won't tell me what's wrong, and then when I don't ask she fucking flips shit on me! What does she even want? Girls are so fucking stupid! Ugh!" The angry black haired teen flopped onto the floor, tossing an arm over his face. His blonde best friend smirked down at him from his bed. Scorpius was used to hearing about the other boy's fights with his girlfriend, and was simply waiting for him to get up and start talking about how amazing she was and how much he wanted to be with her.

"I don't think I can stay with her anymore." This statement, however, was not expected. The Malfoy sat up quickly and stared at Albus, who hadn't moved from his place on the floor. "She didn't even wait until we were alone this time. Why the fuck did I think dating a Gryffindor was a good idea?"

_Because she's your brother's best friend_ Scor thought before climbing off the bed and crossing the floor. He sat down Indian style next to his friend and pulled at the arm covering his face. "Because she seemed like a nice girl at the time. Now what do you want to do? Do you want to keep trying?"

Albus sat up, shrinking the gap between his and the blonde's faces. "I shouldn't have to try so hard all the damn time! It's not even fun anymore! Dating her is like taking an extra History of Magic class. I really ought to take notes, but I don't and then I'm royally screwed on the tests." He groaned miserably.

"No, you copy my notes later. But I can't take notes on her for you. Do you love her?" That was the real question. If Al said he loved her, Scorpius knew he would continue to exist only in the friend zone. If Al still loved her, he didn't have a chance.

"No. I love you" Taking advantage of their closeness and his best friend's stunned stillness, Albus closed the gap between their lips.


	3. Day 3

**AN: Day 3- Light**

"Shit!" Al exclaimed as he tripped on the corner of his coffee table, eyes watering in pain. The room was dark, and he had apparently discovered the purpose of a shin bone. Hearing Scorpius laugh behind him, the taller man glared into gloom. "Think that's funny do ya? Why aren't the lights on anyway?"

Scor only laughed again before carefully moving forward, reaching for his boyfriend. He found the other's chiseled back in the dark and snaked hands around to his waist. Nuzzling his face between Al's bare shoulders, Scorpius explained the mysterious darkness. "I took all the light bulbs out earlier. I want to try something."

"What, fucking killing me?" Still hesitant to move, least he maim himself on furniture again, that was the only logical reason Albus could fathom as to why the Slytherin would remove all the damn light bulbs.

"No silly," Scorpius corrected huskily, "I can't fuck you if you're dead. I just heard that when you have sex with one sense deprived, the other four are heightened. This seemed like the easiest way to get you to agree." He began kissing the other man's back, not bothering to wait for a response.

"Oh. OH. Well… in that case… I suppose we can get by without light, just this once." Al laughed and spun around, plowing his lover back onto the couch. As he began to lick his way down the squirming blonde's chest, he felt hands wind themselves into his thick hair.

"Yeah" Scor panted, "That's what I thought"


	4. Day 4

Dark

"You don't want me! You don't want this! Why would you? Merlin, I knew this would never work out. I fucking _knew_! There's no reason _you _would want _me_." Scorpius spat furiously through his tears. Just… go be with that Gryffindor girl and make everyone else happy, ok?" He ended with a plea before finally dissolving into silent sobs, his pretty face blotchy and red.

"What… what are you _talking _about? Are you breaking up with me?" A bewildered Albus quickly looked around the library before attempting to gather the heartbroken boy into his arms. Scorpius, on the other hand, had different plans. Pushing the Gryffindor away, Scor stared at him intently.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're cheating on me. I knew you'd get sick of me eventually. I'm too fucked up for anyone to love for long." He laughed derisively. "I just wish you would have used some of that fucking worthless Gryffindor nobility to say it to my face." Al's face suddenly tensed with understanding, then rage.

"_You thought I was fucking CHEATING ON YOU?" _He screeched, forgetting briefly their location. Clamping his hands onto Scorpius's slightly higher shoulders, he shook the younger boy slightly. "I. Love. You. I would NEVER cheat on you. You are NOT fucked up. ". He stopped shaking him and wrapped his arms around the still form of his no longer crying boyfriend. Albus had thought the Scorpius had gotten over these insecurities months ago, but apparently not.

Scorpius caved into Al, holding him tightly and sobbing into his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I saw you walking out of that empty class room some _girl_, and it validated all the dark things I think all the time. It's just so dark in my head Al. It's so dark, and you're the only reason I can see, and I thought… I thought maybe I was going to lose you and everything was going to be dark forever."

Al sat down and carefully pulled the shaking boy onto his lap. Rubbing his back in slow circles, he whispered "Scorpius Malfoy. I love you. It doesn't have to be dark all the time. I'm never going to leave you. Don't be afraid of the dark."

Scorpius didn't respond, and the boys remained seated, fighting off the dark for a little longer.


	5. Day 5

Rot

"You know you can't lay her down with that, right?" Kaety, his sister-in-law, asked. Al looked up at her, confused. He was currently holding a bottle of apple juice up for his niece, and actually had been on his way to put her down for the night.

"uh… why not?" He and Scorpius had bought a house a few down from James and his wife, and currently spent a better part of their time spoiling the year old baby constantly. Now, they were waiting for the adoption to go through so they could bring their own baby home.

"She'll get bottle rot. Just take it out when you put her down." She smiled and headed into the kitchen, where James was washing dinner dishes. Albus's eyes shot to Scorpius, who was seated on the couch. _What the fuck is bottle rot? _He attempted to mental-message. All he got back was a _The fuck should I know? _Stare. Figuring it would be easier to do as told now and ask questions later, the man headed towards the princess bedroom at the end of the hall.

Walking in, he flipped on the lights and walked towards Alice's crib. Setting the sleepy infant down, he quickly pulled the bottle from her mouth and rushed from the room, hitting the lights and closing the door behind him. When he made it back to the living room, he flopped down next to his husband,

"How in the hell are we going to take care of a baby? We don't even know what fucking bottle rot is. I don't even have a guess for what that is! We're going to be horrible dads, I just know it." Closing his eyes, the upset brunette let out a long sigh. Scorpius gently grabbed his face between his hands and turned so that he could look the nervous man in the eye.

"Hey. Don't talk like that. You're going to be a _wonderful_ father. So you don't know what one thing is. Nobody knows everything. But you want to know what I know? I know that you are going to love her so much, and I know that you're always going to do your very best to take wonderful care of her, and that's what matters. Alright?" Wide eyed, Al just nodded before leaning in to kiss the blonde.

Al knew that even if he himself was a total failure, Scorpius could always pick up the slack.


	6. Day 6

__

Albus looked over at the sheet of parchment next to his notes as the word seemed to write itself. Hopes of making it through History of Magic peacefully shot to hell, he pulled the paper to the center of his desk and wrote back;

_Yes, Scorpius?_

He looked up at the blond head sitting a few desks in front of him. Who's idea had it been to give the ADD boy a way to contact Albus in class? James, right. What in hell had inspired Al to date his brother's best friend?

_I'm so boreeeed. This class is so boringgggg. _

Shaking his head, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to learn anymore about goblin rebellions today, Al replied;

_Well, I'm sorry. You could pay attention… but you probably won't._

_At least we have break after this. _

Scor had given up all pretense of paying attention, and was now focusing solely on writing to Al. Of course, it wasn't like he was taking ground breaking notes to begin with, but….

_Yeah, but it's not like we're going to do anything_

_You're going to make us study, like always _

Al sighed. He had run out of ideas on ways to convince his boyfriend that studying for their NEWTs was, in fact, a good idea. The boy had spent too much time with his fellow Gryffindors. He was forever ruined when it came to studying. It was time to break out the Slytherin;

_If I promise to make break…worth your while, _

_will you pay attention now?_

He saw Scorpius cocked his head before writing back;

_Worth my while….?_

Smirking, Al got ready to enjoy the blush that would soon be creeping up the Gryffindor's neck.

_You… me… Slytherin dorms._

_That kind of worth your while, babe. _

As expected, a blush rose up Scor's neck before he turned and shot Albus an excited smile.

_OH. Ok. Paying attention now. _

Al wasn't going to deny it; he was pretty excited for break.


	7. Day 7

**AN: Day 7- **Heaven

"I think, just maybe, that this might be what heaven's like." Sighing, Albus brought Scorpius's knuckles to his lips. They were lying in on the grassy ground, heads next to each other and legs sprawled in opposite directions, hands joined next to their heads.

"Heaven? This is your heaven?" Scorpius had never given much thought to the afterlife, but he couldn't quite grasp the idea that it was lying on school grounds in the sun. His heaven involved being inside. And soft things. And chocolate. Al flipped over onto his stomach, and held his face inches over the other boy's.

"Yeah. Why not? I'm comfortable, I'm happy, and I have you. What else could I need?" He dropped an upside down kiss on his boyfriend's lips before flopping onto his back.

"I love you" Scorpius smiled, squeezing Al's hand. Maybe this was an OK Heaven after all.


	8. Day 8

**AN: Day 8- Away**

"Go… away…. Dumbass…" Al panted out harshly between planting kisses on Scorpius's neck while straddling the other boy.

"You don't think I'm trying? I would really rather not watch my brother snog his boyfriend. But McGonagall needs Scor to sign this really quickly." Lilly stood just inside the doorway to the head boy's common room, hand clamped firmly over her eyes.

Albus sighed. He was _not_ about to be cockblocked by his sister AGAIN. Without climbing off of the blonde's lap or putting his shirt on, he said, "Fine. Bring whatever stupid shit she needs him to look at over here. But for the love of God, hurry the fuck up!"

Scorpius only shook his head and laughed. He was used to Al's siblings and cousins bursting in on them, and completely in love with the other boy's reactions. The only person he would really stop for was James, and that was only because the one time they hadn't James had bodily picked Albus up and tossed him across the room, but there was only so much further Scor'd be willing to go in front of another person. He shut his eyes and leaned his head onto the back of the couch.

"What is it this time?" He was starting to think McGonagall knew exactly what they were doing when she sent papers his way. And that it was time to change the password to his shared common room. Lilly, under the mistaken impression that "bring them over" meant "it's safe to look", uncovered her eyes and headed over.

"Oh my God you guys! Can't you stop for like 2 minutes? I'm scarred for LIFE!" Still walking, she clapped a hand back over her eyes and held the papers out blindly. Al laughed, and Scorpius sighed.

"Turn around, Al."

"OH MY GOD I CAN STILL HEAR YOU. I'M STILL IN THE ROOM. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IT HOLY I'LL GO AWAY IN A SECOND JUST HOLD ON!" Lily screeched, feet glued to the floor, waving the papers in panic.

"Lily, stop being overdramatic. I'm turning around so he can sign the bloody papers on my back and _you can leave_." Al huffed, turning around to sit on his boyfriend's lap properly. Honestly, his sister was such a prude. Scor took the papers and quill from a still blind Lily and signed them, throwing them back at her as soon as he was finished.

"Now get out." He mumbled, kissing Al's back. " I _know_ you don't want to be here for this." He laughed, and the ginger girl spun around.

"God, you guys are so gross!" She called back as she ran from the room.

"Took her bloody long enough to go away. Now where were we?"


	9. Day 9

**AN: TRIGGER WARINING: SELF HARM**

**Day 9- Cut**

"I though you stopped. You told me you stopped." Scorpius said softly, stupidly, from the bathroom door. Startled, Albus looked up and his wand dropped to the floor.

"I… I had. It's been months. But… things have been bad, and then people starting comparing me to my dad and James again, and then Jones made another stupid fucking comment about us and I just…" He stumbled backwards until hit the wall and slid to the floor, crimson blood dripping onto the stark tile. The angry red line marred pale skin and paler scars, and Scor felt his heart cave in on itself. Walking slowly across the bathroom, the scared boy lowered himself onto the floor and reached for Al's arm

"Al, Al, I love you so much." He lifted up his bleeding arm and wiped it off with his sleeve. " You aren't your father" Scorpius kissed the scar closest to Al's still hand. "And you aren't your brother," He kissed the next scar marring the dark-haired boy's arm "and anybody who wants you to be doesn't know what the fuck they're talking about." He kissed each scar, remembering each time he caught Al cutting. "Anybody who says anything about us is just _ignorant _and stupid and needs to fucking check their priorities, _especially_ Jones." When he reached the fresh wound, he pulled out his wand and dragged it across, murmuring a healing incantation before kissing that scar as well.

"Every time you want to hurt yourself, I want you to remember something. Your family loves you. Your friends love you." Scorpius gently placed his hands on either side of Al's pale, damp face and lifted it to face him. "I love you. We all love you so much, and I know that you don't love yourself but when you feel worthless; I want you to think about us. About all of us that love you. None of us are fools, we aren't dumb, and we love you for a _reason_. Ok?"

Albus shut his eyes and nodded, leaning into the other boy. Wrapping his arms around him, Scorpius pulled Al further into his lap and just held him, on the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

Al wasn't ok, and Scorpius knew it. He knew that the cutting relapse was because of more than what had happened that day, and he knew he had his work cut out for him, but he didn't care. He meant it when he told Al that he loved him, and Scorpius planned to stick around a prove it.


End file.
